dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's House
Grandpa Gohan's house (孫悟飯の家), also known as Goku's house (悟空の家), is located at the foot of a forest near Mount Paozu. There is the hut where Goku lived with Grandpa Gohan as a boy and, some time after the end of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, the Ox-King had the large house built near the hut for Goku, Chi-Chi and their family to live together. Incidentally, the Ox-King is often seen spending time with the family here as well. Overview Goku's house features a kitchen in the white hut area, a bedroom with its window facing the old hut and presumably another bedroom in either the other side of the larger part or the narrow side area which connects to the larger part of the house. There is also an outdoor bathtub (which is effectively a steel barrel over the top of a fire) as seen during the first four Dragon Ball Z movies and the end of the Kid Buu Saga. In the episode "Unwelcome Discovery", Android 16 states to Android 17 and Android 18 that Goku's house is located in the East District; its address is 58N 018, 439 East District to be exact.Gohan's school profile, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, 1993 In Future Trunks' Alternate Timeline, the Goku's house is where Future Goku passed away from Heart Virus his bedside surrounded by his wife Future Chi-Chi, family, friends, and fellow Future Z-Fighters. Following the deaths of all the Z-Fighters save for Future Gohan, Future Ox-King moved in with his daughter Future Chi-Chi due to the threat of the Androids and Future Chi-Chi being all alone after Future Gohan effectively moved out in order to readily confront the Androids. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, Gohan is shown living in a newly built house next door to Goku's house with Videl and Pan. However "A Worldwide Problem", Goku's house and Gohan's house are destroyed by a Baby-infected Gohan and Goten while powering up to fight Goku and Pan. Oddly enough, during the time of the Dragon Ball GT television special A Hero's Legacy, which takes place long after the end of Dragon Ball GT, the old hut still remains reasonably intact. However, there is absolutely no sign at all that the house for Goku and his family was ever there though it is likely their family residences may have been moved in the intervening years while Grandpa Gohan's house was likely left behind as a sort of memorial. Known residents *Grandpa Gohan – Owner of the hut. Deceased. *Goku – Grew up in the hut as a child and technically inherited the hut after Grandpa Gohan's death which he lived in until his encounter with Bulma, but moved into the larger house built by Ox-King. **Future Goku - In the Alternate Timeline, he lived in the larger house built by Future Ox-King with Future Gohan and Future Chi-Chi until his death via Heart Virus. Future Goku passed away in his home surround by his family, friends, and the future Z Fighters. As a boy he lived in the hut owned by his adoptive grandfather. *Chi-Chi – After her marriage to Goku, she moved from her father's castle on Fire Mountain into the larger house built by her father. **Future Chi-Chi - In the Alternate Timeline, lived with Future Gohan and Future Goku in the house built by her father and after Future Goku's death continued to reside their with her father after Gohan left to combat the Androids. *Gohan – Lived with Goku and Chi-Chi but later on moved into a house next door to Goku's house after marrying Videl. **Future Gohan - Lived with his father and mother until his father's death by Heart Virus. Apparently moved out following the deaths of the Future Z Fighters in order to be able to readily confront the Androids and possibly to keep his overbearing mother Future Chi-Chi from interfering with his training as she had during his youth. *Icarus – During certain movies and filler material, most notably the Garlic Jr. Saga and the filler episode "Goku's Ordeal". *Goten – Grew up in the house that Chi-Chi, Gohan (until he moved next door) and Goku (after he came back to life) live in. *Videl – Moved into a house next door to Goku's house after marrying Gohan. Before her marriage to Gohan, she occasionally stayed in Gohan's childhood home while hanging out and dating Gohan. *Pan – Grew up in the house that Gohan and Videl lived in after they got married. Visitors *Ox-King – Responsible for constructing the large house used by his daughter Chi-Chi, son-in-law Goku, and grandsons Gohan and Goten. Has only been seen sleeping in the house once, so it is unknown if he lives there, but he is seen there with Chi-Chi whenever she's there. It is likely that he resides their while visiting his daughter and her family. **Future Ox-King - In Future Trunks' Alternate Timeline, Future Ox-King has moved in to the house he built for his daughter Future Chi-Chi, due to the Androids and her being all alone following Future Goku's death and Gohan moving out to oppose Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. *Bulma - Briefly visited the hut Goku inherited from his Grandpa Gohan. In Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, she briefly stayed the night with Chi-Chi and Gohan (before he left with Icarus) in the Son family home. *Krillin - Occasionally stayed in the Son family home on several occasions while visiting Goku and Gohan. He briefly slept here along with the Ox-King during the Vegeta Saga Filler after he failed to inform Chi-Chi of Goku's death during the battle with Raditz and Gohan's abduction by Piccolo. *Piccolo – During the Trunks Saga to readily train with Goku and Gohan, though apparently preferred to (or was force to by Chi-Chi) sleep (and meditate) outside. *Yamcha - During the Androids Saga, he stayed their while Goku was bedridden via Heart Virus assisting Chi-Chi in caring for Goku and possibly to stand guard in the event they where attacked by the Androids. Video games Grandpa Gohan's house appears in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball: Origins, and Dragon Ball Online. It also appears in the Mount Paozu battle stage in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It is one of the ten locations in the board game The Heroic Dragon Ball Z Adventure Game. Goku and Chi-Chi's house appears in all three games of the ''Legacy of Goku'' series and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. It also appears in cutscenes in the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series. Gallery References Category:Places on Earth Category:Houses